Christina DiBella
Christina DiBella ' ' NAME: '''Christina DiBella '''KNOWN ALIAS: OCCUPATION: Student, CLASSIFICATION: '''Sidekick, Human/ Normal '''ABILITIES: '''N/A Hacking. '''KNOWN RELATIVES: '''Sarah DiBella (Cousin), '''GROUP AFFILIATION: None; Staten Island High School Student, The Outcastes, The Outlawed EDUCATION: 'Current High School Student 'SUMMARY: The friend that lives next door, a girl that ultimately is very soft spoken caring compassionate and keeps to herself. Christina is Sarah’s cousin and a close friend to many others. Christina is a very attractive and former member of the Staten Island High Ledger with Alicia. Christina is one of the first to learn Michael’s secret and keep it and ultimately dies due to her personal connections to Michael, Frank and many others. Christina constantly is there as a reminder to help Michael hold on to continue fighting the good fight. And her death serves a purpose to all of the characters. She eventually helps in Michael’s role as a vigilante and works to help him progress into the role as a hero. Christina works to supply Intel, moral support and aid when needed to The Outsider playing a huge role in his crusade. Christina learning all her computer techniques from Alicia Hunters and from trial and error. HISTORY: The friend that lives next door, A girl that ultimately is very soft spoken caring compassionate and keeps to herself. Christina is Sarah’s cousin and a close friend to many others. Christina is a very attractive and former member of the Staten Island High Ledger with Alicia. Christina is one of the first to learn Michael’s secret and keep it and ultimately dies due to her personal connections to Michael, Frank and many others. Christina constantly is there as a reminder to help Michael hold on to continue fighting the good fight. And her death serves a purpose to all of the characters. She eventually helps in Michael’s role as a vigilante and works to help him progress into the role as a hero. Christina works to supply intel, moral support and aid when needed to The Outsider playing a huge role in his crusade. Christina learning all her computer techniques from Alicia Hunters and from trial and error. Christina born and raised in Staten Island she was never a person who believed in the weird and unexplained. Knowing Michael practically her entire life they were always friends, Christina would often go to visit her cousin for a month during the summer which is why Michael never met Sarah prior. She spent most of her time listening to music as her passion. Whenever she felt life became too hard she would listen to her music. Christina was at Michael’s house at times more than her own as time went on Michael and Christina were best friends surviving the test of time. She also saw the difference when Michael gained his abilities. At that point Michael then moved in with Theresa and Scott. She was the one who found him when he ran away from Debra’s home half naked soaking wet from the rain. Christina hid him at her house until the morning when her father came into her room Michael disappeared and she was acting weird. Christina went with Michael to his aunt Theresa where he would then live next door to her. At the age of 10 Christina would nearly die in an accident. After the daring save Christina began to feel it was almost impossible. One day she would come to his loft while he was sitting there and she would kiss him. That kiss would be both Michael and Christina’s first kiss. That kiss however would never be followed up with anything more than their bond as friends. Years would go by as she would begin to circle around the notion that her friend was able to do things that were virtually impossible. Being saved countless times she would never know his secret until the day known as ‘Dark Friday’. Dark Friday, Christina would be in her car coming back from visiting her cousin Sarah DiBella in her Freshman year when the earthquake would cause the car to go into the side of the bridge. With the car dangling off the side of the building Michael would super speed to her aid and save her. Believed to be unconscious Michael would exhibit super human strength pulling her car over ripping the door off and checking on her. Christina however would pretend to be unconscious. Christina began to understand why certain times he was distant and all the things he did that were weird or unexplained. After learning his secret she would not inform him of her discovery instead would wait to hear from himself when he was ready. Christina would keep it secret her knowing but would definitely raise some eye brows at times with the fact that she would fumble on the statements she’s make accidentally and indirectly hinting at knowing the truth about him. For months she would try not to tell him and he would make a save that forced him to tell her. Michael fearing she wouldn’t look at him the same way, he would be surprised by the fact that she did see him differently but saw him as a hero. Christina would then learn more than she ever could’ve guessed. Michael being a human alien hybrid and also being a vigilante. Christina would agree to then help Michael in his crusade to help the city seeing things and learning things that other people have never known happened in Staten Island, Crimes Peak and the City. Christina has two tattoos one of an arrow. Symbolically cause arrows move forward, and another tattoo that says ‘Follow Your Heart’. Her favorite flowers being Sun Flowers. Christina and Michael would find themselves in many precarious situations due to her role in working with The Outsider. Keeping his secret and helping protect it Christina shows that she is not just a good friend but one that he can trust with more than his secrets but his life and the life of others. Christina works through the computer to help The Outsider. Being the first person to ever learn Michael’s secret they have a very close relationship. Michael was very reluctant at first to work with Christina and make her a part of this wanting to protect her and shield her from the same double life he has. He is over protective of her and she is very over protective of Michael as well. When it comes to her cousin Sarah DiBella, Christina is almost like her little sister more than her cousin. She is very protective of her loved ones. Sarah was always the one that leads Christina into trouble. Christina is intelligent, ambitious, hard-working, and tech-savvy; she is highly confident in her skills and the things she does. Though she doesn't go looking for trouble, she is also not one to back away from danger, particularly when there is a mystery waiting to be solved. She is trusting and loyal to the end. Michael and Christina don’t have a romantic past but they have had some moments where you would question if there can be more. Christina covers for Michael all the time making awkward excuses that are at times comical. Initially disapproving of Michael’s harsh methods standing up against Michael taking a life often. Christina lands herself in situations to be used as bait at times despite Michael disagreeing with putting her out there in harm’s way. Christina at times makes things awkward having a hard censoring the things on her mind as they often come out in a way different from what she meant. Christina is not afraid to joke. At times she babbles when she is nervous. Christina is beautiful, with a small build making her look more innocent. Physical Description: ' ' Height: '''5’2” '''Weight: 100 LBS Eyes: '''Light Brown '''Hair: '''Blonde '''Gender: '''Female '''Distinguishing Features: N/A